


No More Chasing

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: first fanfic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: The house has been destroyed and someone hasn’t made it out.....





	No More Chasing

The house was brought down with Tom chasing Jerry, and unfortunately Jerry was brought down with it.

While Tom had managed to get out and avoid being crushed his mouse friend (because we all know the truth) wasn’t so lucky.

The cat couldn’t believe it. After all these years, all the chases, all the fights, all the struggles to get him back from other hungry cats, Jerry was dead.

He was dead.

Bulldog Spike who had been sleeping in his dog house in the backyard at the time of the house caving in gasped and ran over to where Tom was standing.

“Hey, Cat, what happened!?”

So Tom explained, quite tearfully, through extravagant hand gestures. He and Jerry had been doing the usual chasing and things got a little violent.

Meaning, the walls had been weakened and collapsed, which obviously brought the house down with them.

Tom managed to get out and he thought he had Jerry in his paw, but unfortunately he wasn’t holding the small brown mouse he loved to hate.

It was a carrot painted brown. That meant someone hadn’t managed to get out in time.

Spike gasped, then cried along with Tom.

Jerry would be the first person Spike would ask if his son Tyke needed babysitting while his father went out or needed a well deserved nap. Tom either despised the pup or the pup despised him and either way, they weren’t a very good combination.

But Jerry knew what and what not to feed Tyke, what his favourite toys were and knew that under no circumstances must Tyke be left with Tom.

And in return Spike would defend the mouse if Tom was taking things too far or if another cat tried to eat him when Tom wasn’t around.

But now Spike’s pal was gone, and he’d have to tell Tyke his favourite babysitter wouldn’t be able to take care of him anymore.

Cat and bulldog held each other as they cried their eyes out over the loss of a beloved friend.

It didn’t take very long before alley cat Butch had climbed over the fence after hearing all the crying.

“Hey, what’s going on, what’s happened?” the black cat asked before he saw the remains of the house.

“Another chase?”

Tom nodded, and cried harder.

Spike put a paw on Butch’s shoulder. “The mouse didn’t make it out.”

Butch knew Jerry from the times he would try to eat him before Tom had warned the black cat the house wasn’t to eat, just to chase.

And Jerry would sneak food out to Butch during the winter holidays making sure the cat wouldn’t starve, and would always make sure Butch wouldn’t go cold. Jerry knew what it was like from past experiences, and he was a lot smaller and weaker in cold weather.

For Butch it was a big loss too, and that’s why the three anthropomorphic animals just huddled together and cried and cried over the loss of their mouse friend.

Until Tom noticed something shift, and soon enough Spike and Butch saw it too.

The parts of rubble were pushed aside and the very much alive Jerry Mouse climbed out from underneath.

“Jerry!” Butch and Spike both cried in relief and surprise.

Tom was the first to run forward and take the mouse in his hands, nearly sobbing with the sheer amount of relief he was suddenly feeling.

Oh he was definitely feeling a little bit of anger for his best friend giving him the fright of his life, but it was okay, because he was okay, somehow.

When Spike asked how he survived, Jerry explained with gestures about how he had ended up under the rubble but because of his size he wasn’t crushed.

“Wow. Well thank goodness for that!” Butch said.

And for about five more seconds everything was okay.

Then Rick and Ginger got home to find their house destroyed.


End file.
